Ravenclaw against Gryffindor!
by Ninotsjka
Summary: [COMPLETED]It’s the story of another former Prefect, another former Head Boy gone bad. I knew he was ambitious, but it never knew he had set his thoughts on such a career move…
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Firing all the spells you know at a body that you hate, looking at the grotesque twitches of dead, disposing of what is ruining you… I understand now the pleasure of a crime out of passion, but what a short-lived joy it is compared to the many years that you have to pay for such a deed.  By the way, by destroying it you don't solve the problem, but it would be so good to destroy it.

She's dead. He killed her. Indeed it would not solve my problems if I would kill him. On the contrary, it would actually make my problems worse, but still I've got this burning desire to see him pay for his crime, I want to avenge my sister's death!

When she died a part of me died with her. She was my identical twin. Although I was in Ravenclaw and she in Gryffindor we still loved each other very much. We were part of each other, even though we had developed different characters.

My sister, she believed in Prophecies. I didn't, but now I do. May sister's untimely dead made me see that there is always a core of truth in them. '_Beware of a red-haired man_' Professor Trelawney once said to my sister. I believe it had been her very first Divination lesson. Trelawney said something like that to me too. '_You are going to suffer, my dear, at the hands of a red-haired man_' I didn't take notice of that prophecy. And now I have to pay the price. For I'm suffering… indeed my sister had to beware of a redhead. But not the red-haired man that she thought…

My sister, she was too young to die. She never should have died in the first place. Why couldn't he have killed me, instead of her? Why? Now I'll never forgive him. HIM, you know the wizard that has killed my twin sister. It wasn't You-Know-Who, although some believe that. I know better. It's the story of another former Prefect, another former Head Boy gone bad. I knew he was ambitious, but it never knew he had set his thoughts on such a career move… I thought I knew him. I thought I knew that man, I loved him, but now that love has changed into a bittersweet memory. The love that I shared with him has been replaced by a burning hatred! Hatred that is fuelled every time I look in the mirror, because every time I see myself I also see her!

This will be much worse than a Quidditch match. This will give a whole new meaning to the phrase Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor; since my sister, Parvati Patil, was killed by Percy, killed by Percy Ignatius Weasley.

I really hate him and then to think that I left Denis for him. I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I was Percy's mistress, I'm carrying his child and now I'm going to be his executioner. I will kill Percy Weasley, even if it's the last thing I will ever do!


	2. Foolish and pregnant

**Chapter one: Foolish and pregnant!**

Percy Weasley. He was everything I had ever wanted in a man: he was ambitious and valued intellect. He was so unlike his brother Ron. I went to the Yule Ball with Ron, it wasn't a success. But at least Percy was there… He thought that I had something going on with his brother…

I should have stayed with Ron… Maybe I _did_ listen to Professor Trelawney after all! I must have thought that she meant Ron and not Percy… It seems like I'm more like my sister than I have ever realised. And now that I know… it's too late, she's gone! And I've got my lover to thank for that.

I still remember when I first got together with Percy. True, Percy had married Penelope in my sixth year, but still Percy stayed my dream man. It was the summer of 1997 that it finally happened. That was the summer that I became his mistress…

How could I have been so stupid? How could I be so stupid to get involved with a married man? I knew he was never going to leave Penelope for me. It's foolish to believe such a thing; since men always say that but rarely execute that promise!

Percy was no exception. And I'm sure that he didn't plan things the way that they turned out. On the other hand nobody knows that but Percy. He could have joined them already. Joined the ranks of the Death Eaters… maybe he had only been using me to get to my sister…

Parvati, she was too close to Harry and You-Know-Who obviously wanted her eliminated because of it.

Percy has infuriated me by murdering my sister in cold blood, but the thought that he has used me for his and You-Know-Who's dirty plans… Oh, I am _SO_ going to kill him. He must die a slow but painful death!

But there is still a chance that there can come some good out of this. I'm pregnant; I'm carrying his child in me, Percy's child! The child is innocent, it doesn't deserve a father like Percy!

Percy doesn't know that I'm pregnant and I am not going to tell him. If he wants to become Darth Vader so be it! But I'll be there to fight him for the life of my unborn child and the memory of my sister Parvati!

It still seems strange to me. Becoming a mother, being the only child left… I haven't told my parents who the father of my baby is… and I won't. When the baby is there, people will think it's Ron's, considering it'll probably have the typical Weasley red hair! 

There is a way that I don't have to fight Percy all on my own. And with my pregnancy and all, all the help I can get in welcome! I will follow in my sister's footsteps and join Harry and his friends… I heard them say about some Order that Dumbledore is the Head of… I will talk to Dumbledore! Dumbledore will know what to do!


	3. Wrong twin?

**Chapter two: Wrong twin?**

I went to Professor Flitwick. He would be able to bring me to Professor Dumbledore. I knew that I had to give him a reason. Since I'm not a very good liar I decided to tell him the truth. I told him that I was pregnant. Indeed he took me to see Dumbledore immediately.

To Flitwick I had said that the father was my summer love. In a way that was indeed the case. Percy had become my lover, except that no one knew that yet. But Dumbledore knew that I was lying, he also sensed that I didn't want my Head of House to know who the culprit was. So Dumbledore send him away.

Then I told Dumbledore all about my feelings. My feelings about Parvati's death. I wasn't there for her when she died. But I had felt it immediately. Twins have some sort of connection that allows them to feel what the other feels. She was killed around Eastern. A chill had crept through all the bones of my body. It wasn't normally to get the chills all over your body, and nobody else seemed to have that sensation. So I knew it immediately. We found her lying in front of our House. There was no one in sight all that remained was the Death Eater symbol hanging above her. It was our sixth year. It was only after that I became Percy's lover. He probably realised his mistake… He had known Parvati for five years after all! She had been in his House!

I also told Dumbledore the name of the father of my baby. Dumbledore seemed surprised. Not by the fact that I had slept with Percy, but more by the fact that Percy was a Death Eater.

He summoned Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape to his office. When he told them of the predicament that I was in, McGonagall suggested that I would marry Ron. I had expected this… but I hadn't expected Snape's reaction. He seemed to think I was in real danger or something. He muttered something about the wrong twin getting killed, and You-Know-Who being furious when he would found out!

Percy was supposed to kill _ME_ and not Parvati? That _was_ news to me. My life seemed to be getting weirder by the day. Why did You-Know-Who wanted me dead, was it because he wanted to see where Percy's loyalties lay?

That same day Dumbledore married Ron and me. Flitwick and McGonagall were out witnesses. Ron was absolutely clueless as to why he had been forced to marry me. He wanted to marry Hermione someday, so I told him that if someday finally arrived I would divorce him, but since it wasn't someday yet…

Dumbledore had forbidden me to tell anybody the name of my baby's father. It wasn't hard keeping it from my husband. Ron spent more time with Harry and Hermione than with me!

I took Lavender up on her offer to stalk Trelawney. If I was supposed to be Parvati I could just as well take her place in stalking Trelawney with Lavender. Lavender and I could at least talk. We liked to talk for hours, just about Parvati alone.

Dumbledore had asked me to do if I was Parvati. He even disguised the Ravenclaw emblem on my robes with a Gryffindor one. Then there was the Ministry knowing that I wasn't Parvati. That seemed to be taken care of by me new-found father-in-law by a simple Conceiling Charm. Then there was the fact that I took a lot more subjects than Parvati had done. Dumbledore fixed this by teaching them himself.


	4. How did I become Parvati?

**Chapter three: How did I become Parvati?**

I have never felt attracted to Ron. I only went to the Yule Ball with him for the sake of having a date, and here I was married to that same man and pregnant by his brother. At least the circumstances gave me a sense of stability that I hadn't known before. I was now a girl of two Houses. I was myself and I was my late twin sister.

I realised that Percy was a Death Eater in the summer, when we lay in bed one night after having made love. Percy had told Penelope that he had to work late at the Ministry. As we lay there he was summoned by his Master to join him at his side. I saw the Dark Mark appear burning black on his left fore arm! It's so easy to see, especially when one is naked.

Percy of course quickly covered it, he tried to erase my memory, but I had already conjured a shield. Then he Disapparated to the side of his Master.

I sat bolt upright in my bed. My thought went back; back to the day she died. I had seen Parvati talking to Percy from my window. I hadn't really noticed the bright green light that was suddenly outside as I just got the chills telling me that Parvati had died. That's when I found out that he was the one that had killed my sister.

And off course I found out that I was pregnant not much later… pregnant with the child of that bastard! But now I had done the right thing. I had told Dumbledore that Percy killed Parvati. I had told Dumbledore that I strongly wanted to kill Percy for this. But he told me that I had to calm down. That Percy was just a pawn… just like Parvati had been!

It was an insult to my sisters memory, but I knew Dumbledore was right. I had to calm down for the well-being of my child. Although I hated it's father I couldn't harm it. I had already grown to love the little creature that was growing inside me.

Here in Gryffindor Tower only Lavender and Hermione knew who I was. Sally-Anne and her friend, who's name I keep forgetting don't know and I want to keep it that way.

Hermione had obviously spotted that I was pregnant. The only hint I gave her about my child's father was that it wasn't Ron. She seemed really pleased to hear that Ron wasn't my first choice as a husband either. I'd rather have married Denis, but McGonagall and the others had insisted on using Ron!

But still Hermione caught Ron and me snogging a fair few times. It's allowed, isn't it, to snog your own husband. Especially when, to speak in Hermione's terms 'his emotions were rapidly maturing from the range of a teaspoon to the range of a…' I don't know what the most caring and loving thing there was in the world, but Ron was definitely turning into that. My pregnancy had changed him for the better.

Hermione was jealous. I did in a month what she couldn't do in seven years: make Ron change into a more caring person that wasn't muttering all the time.

Even Harry, even Harry was surprised to see the changes in his best friend. He thanked me for it, and even asked me for help in his quest against evil. I told him that I wanted to kill the bastard that killed my sister, I told him that he could count on me! It seems as though Parvati's courage has passed on to me!


	5. Twins again

**Chapter four: Twins again**

My relationship with Ron was very weird. I hated him, because he was Percy's brother. I loved him too because he was so caring and thus I discovered a flaw in my plans.

It was not only the bad dreams that haunted me during the night, although they were definitely a part of it. The dreams told me that I was going to lose the fight. I didn't know what would be the thing that would give in the first.

Was it the fact that deep down inside I still loved Percy? That I couldn't kill him because I still loved him. I still loved the man that fathered my child, although I hated the Death Eater that he had become!

Was it because the strain of pretending to be Parvati was getting to me, or was my pregnancy getting me down and kept telling me to start acting like a mother? I guess it was a combination of all those things and there was nothing I could do about them, except tell it to Dumbledore.

Time certainly flies when you're kept busy, to keep you from having murderous thoughts. My pregnancy was almost at it's end. It was February and thanks to an injury in the Hufflepuff team the Quidditch match of Gryffindor against Ravenclaw was pushed forward. I didn't watch the match. I couldn't. My housemates thought I had died, they didn't know that it was my sister that dies at the hands of one of _her_ housemates. They didn't know that I had infiltrated their ranks. They didn't know I had married one of the enemy, but here I was: fighting to survive. Gryffindor won!

Almost nine months pregnant, my sister having died almost a year ago, and her killer was still at large! Marriage to Ron put me closer than ever to him and to his wife Penelope. Would Penelope know that I wanted her to become a widow? Would he have told her that he had cheated on her with me? Would she mind that I was to have her husband's baby? Probably not, since Penelope was vain and cared more about status and intellect than about the loyalty of her husband.

The baby chose exactly that time to make its way into this world: I went into labour. The agony it was, so I asked Hermione and Ron to bring me to Madam Pomfrey and I asked Harry to tell Dumbledore. I knew he would do so and come straight down again with Dumbledore behind him. Harry was really sweet when you got to know him.

I just lay there with these agonising pains. Ron stood by me, just like Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore. Finally Madam Pomfrey told me to push. I went fairly quickly considering it was my first. It was a girl with blazing red hair. I called her Parvati Lavender Molly. My stomach cramped again. No way I was having twins… but indeed I was having twins. A boy came out next with equally red hair. Paul Harry Arthur I called him.

"Why have you told me that your children weren't Ron's?" Hermione cried. I knew why she was crying. It probably was the red hair of my twins.

"They aren't Ron's…" I said. Heaven knew that there was more than one red-haired Weasley.

"Off course they are not! We never… ever…" Ron was completely out of it. That was normal considering he just saw his wife give birth to twins with the same red hair as he had.

"Who's the father then… It must be a Weasley considering the names, but Ron has five brothers…." Harry said.

I looked at Dumbledore. He nodded. The secret was finally mine to share.

"Hermione have Ron sit down first…"

As soon as Ron sat down I whispered, very hesitantly, but I whispered: "Percy!"

"You slept with Percy?" Ron exclaimed. I saw the shock on his face. He probably wouldn't have thought that his brother would ever cheat on his wife!

"Yes, but that's not all there is to know…" I looked at Dumbledore again for reassurance. He just nodded.

"Percy was the one that killed Parvati!"

"But you are Parvati!"

"No, I'm Padma. On Dumbledore's orders I pretended to be my late sister… I was apparently in great danger… Percy is a Death Eater…"

Ron was white hot with anger, his hatred against Percy rose. "I'll kill him!" he exclaimed.

"No! I wanted to kill him too, but I know now that there are other ways to kill someone. Let the Dementors have him!"

"Let me grab his soul away!"


	6. His last moments

**Chapter six: His last moments**

They captured him. He's yelling, as he knows that a life without a soul is at hand.

"PADMA! I LOVE YOU! I NEVER MEANT TO KILL PARVATI!"

It was just a load of nonsense. I still loved him. And he would always be the father of my children, but he was also the one that had ruined my life.

Parvati wasn't the only one he had killed. He had also killed several Muggles on You-Know-Who's behalf. To proof his worth to his Master! If only he could have taken the side of good…

But that was talking afterwards. That was so easy. Penelope is standing next to me. She knows by his crying screams that I was his mistress. That she hadn't been enough to satisfy his needs. Not nearly enough, considering what he had done in the name of You-Know-Who!

"PADMA!"

"You lost every right to call me!" I said icily. "But there is one thing I need to tell you before the Dementors take your soul away. The twins aren't Ron's. They're yours!" I laid all my hatred for him in those last words." Seeing the shocked look on his face was oh so worth it. He finally had something to live for, but he only found out a few minutes before he couldn't enjoy it anymore. He was a father of twins. Parvati and Paul were both part of me and part of him. It didn't matter that I had asked Penelope to be the kids' godmother, he didn't know. But at least Penelope now understood why I had asked her.

I left the room and stood behind the glass, Penelope soon joined me. The rest of my in-laws were already standing there.

The Dementor entered the room that Percy was in. It lowered it's hood with it's scabbed hand. Ready to kiss!

8888888888888888888888888888

My husband Percy; there he is! He cheated on me… with Padma, Padma Patil, for Merlin's sake! He procreated himself with her… he has two wonderful children. He will never know them.

I will be their godmother. The godmother of my husband's children… I was supposed to be their mother, I was supposed to have his children, not his mistress. A mistress that is now married to his brother.

I know Percy made some stupid decisions. But I never knew he was a Death Eater. If I had know I would never have married him. Even if I loved him as much as I do now. He did the right thing in the end. That's what counts. He didn't deserve to die like this, he doesn't deserve to die as an empty shell.

I loved him, I still love him… after everything that has happened between us. I'll never carry the child of my husband… soon I'll be a widow. A widow at my age… I'm much too young to be a widow! I could cry, but I won't I'm a strong woman, I will get through this one way or another. Maybe I will get myself another Weasley. Charlie… Yes, that is an option. That way I'll be far away from the living reminders of my late husbands deceit, far away from his lies.

8888888888888888888888888888

I'm here seeing my lover for the last time. The Death Eaters are upon me. She's here. She's going to watch my soul being sucked out of me. I'll only be a shell. My mother hates to see me like this, but this is the path that I have chosen. My soul dies, but my genes live on.

Padma told me, her twins aren't Ron's… they're mine. How could I ever doubt my darling Padma.

Penelope. She's here too. She knows now about Padma and my twins. This is all I wanted to say to her. I've done what I had too. I surrendered myself to the arms of justice. The Dementors like to kill, like to suck the life out of a person. I'm paying my price; the price for choosing the wrong path!

My wife and my mistress have left the room. I see them standing next to mum, dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. I see my twins… for the first and last time.

They are coming. I don't want them to come. The door opens again… a Dementor. Not all of them are under the Dark Lord's command. This one was loyal to the Ministry. I see his scabbed hands lowering his hood. I look in horror at the mouth beneath it. I feel all cold. There are no happy memories only the few years that I served the Dark Lord. I…


	7. Dealling with a soulless body

**Chapter seven:** **Dealing with the soulless body.**

My mother-in-law is crying. My father-in-law puts his arms around her to comfort him. Penelope is crying too. She's crying her eyes out in the strong arms of Charlie. Fleur turns to Bill, Ginny looks for comfort in Fred and George. And I, I have my husband. But I think it's more that my husband has me. He's the one in tears. No matter how much he said he hated his brother, he loved him.

Suddenly a green bolt of lightening shot around Percy's execution chamber. There were some of his fellow Death Eaters, coming to destroy his body. Well. At least Percy got what he deserved. I'm not sure of Penelope though, but she never loved him as much as I have done, she's already flinging herself in the arms of another. I was forced to marry my husband, my late lover's brother. I still loved Percy, but it was best to let him go… justice had been done and my heart would forever mourn its loss. I was a bittersweet memory, though. The real shock would come later… when the truth would have fully hit me.

The Death Eaters disappeared as soon as they had appeared.

I was a mother of two, and married to a man I didn't love, who didn't love me. I knew my husband had a mistress. I wouldn't keep him from Hermione. The twins were consuming all my time.

I appreciate my mother and my mother-in-law more every minute. Both had to raise identical twins. I never would have guessed that I myself would become a mother of twins, even though they aren't identical. I always thought that would be Parvati would get twins, not me… I was the one with the brains! She had the beauty, but she is no more. The father of my children killed her in cold blood. 

I keep missing her, but I honour her memory every day, my little girl even carries her name! Am I going to miss Percy in the same way? He is and will always be the father of my children. How am I to explain to my children that the man that they will know is their father actually is their uncle; that their father killed their aunt and got kissed by a Dementor because of it! How am I going to tell those two that their father was basically a good man that made some wrong decisions?

No one knows why Percy turned into the Death Eater that he was and Percy had taken that secret with him to the grave. No one knows for real why he killed my sister. We can only guess. But I can't dwell too long. Paul is already crying and I'm sure Parvati will start in a moment… I had to bring them. It would be the first and only chance for all three of them: the only chance for Percy to see his offspring; The only time the twins would be able to see their father alive!


	8. Window of opportunity

**Chapter eight: Wi(n)dow of opportunity.**

I am a widow. Death Eaters have killed my husband after he was given the Dementor's kiss. At least he didn't have to suffer the pain of death.

I'm in the arms of my husband's older brother Charlie. Hmm… I have to admit he's quite handsome. His touch is rough from his work with dragons… but it reaches me somewhere where Percy couldn't touch. Is this what Padma meant… is this what is meant with true love?

Padma is leaving the room, she needs to feed the babies. I still don't know what possessed her to take the babies with her to such an event it's highly unfavourable. Children should keep away from such a place. It places a too heavy a burden on them. 

I think I'll ask Charlie to lead me away. He just nods and leads us to a more private chamber.

"Are you all right!" he asks.

"I am. I just don't want to stay here, with all these memories…" I answered. It wasn't even that far from the truth.

"You can stay in Romania with me if you wish!" he offered.

"I'd like that!" I said sobbing onto his shirt.

"We Apparate first thing tomorrow, then!" Hmm… I like it when a man takes the lead.

"Ok! I just have to tell Padma! I'm still the twins' godmother!" She won't understand. But she will also know that I'm not going away, because of the death of my husband. My marriage had been just a farce; since he first cheated on me, since he became a Death Eater! This is my window of opportunity. Life gives me a second chance, and I'm going to take it. I don't know how much good a holiday with Charlie in Romania will do, but at least I will be away from the memories… Not all the memories though, as Charlie is Percy's brother… He probably is much like him in many ways… I wonder how much.

I know he would never do anything to hurt his family, nothing to hurt me as I'm part of that family already! I hope for my sake that he doesn't keep seeing me as his brother's widow, although I will always be Percy's widow. That is something I cannot change. He's part of my life, has been a significant part of my life ever since I was sixteen years old.

But I'm ready to start over again, even though Percy isn't buried yet. I leave that up to Padma. She may bury him. I'm 'too emotional' to attend the funeral. Really I am, I just found out that he had cheated on me with Padma and fathered her newborns! But I'm not too emotional to feel roused by the firm arms that hold me tightly. I need Charlie. I need him to hold me. Maybe I need him to hold me forever and ever. I don't know anymore. But I know I will find out if this is my destiny, if this is where I'm meant to be!


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_MEMORIAL FOR FALLEN TWIN_

_Parvati and Paul Weasley, the twins of the late Death Eater Percy Ignatius Weasley and his mistress Padma Weasley-Patil, opened a memorial for their aunt Parvati Patil, who was slain by their father before they were born. _

_"Mother always told us that our father was a good man, he just made the wrong decisions and he had to pay for them with his life!" Parvati told our reporters. _

_Paul added: "Our aunt Parvati was the spitting image of our mother and I can't see why anyone would want to hurt her. Although my father paid the price for his actions, I still wish I could have known him. Ron is a good father, but it's just not the same… I can see that in the way he is with our half-brother and half-sisters!"  _

_Padma is married to Percy's brother Ron, since she got pregnant with the twins. Together they have three children besides Parvati and Paul. Percy's widow now lives in Romania with her husband Charlie, Percy's brother, and their two children. _

Little Penelope Weasley read out of the Daily Prophet to her mother, father, brothers and sisters. The other six Weasleys sat in a circle around her, listening avidly.

Seventeen years had passed since Percy was killed. Parvati and Paul were in there seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Parvati in Gryffindor and Paul in Ravenclaw. Their half-sister Patricia was in her third year (Ravenclaw), Peter was in his first year (Gryffindor) and Penelope would start that September.

Ron had also conceived another child, with Hermione: Athena. Hermione named her after the Greek goddess of wisdom. Athena was in her sixth year at Hogwarts in Ravenclaw. Hermione had married Viktor Krum. Hermione's other children Harry and Ginny where in their fourth and second years respectively.

Penelope eventually remarried. She married Charlie. What's that for keeping it in the family… They had two girls, Molly and Gabrielle, both of which attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Gabrielle was in her third year and Molly in her fifth. They didn't attend Hogwarts, because Charlie and Penelope thought it to be to far from Romania. Charlie's live was still all about dragons, a passion Penelope had started to share. Dragons were magnificent creatures, hard to tame, just like her love for Charlie.

It had all turned out well in the end. Ron had grown to love his wife, and Padma had grown to love Ron. She loved her children and they were eternally happy!

Maybe it was all supposed to be like this. Maybe Parvati _had_ to die at the hands of Parvati. But there was no way of knowing that for sure. You couldn't turn back time. Not after so many years. You'd be turning your Time-Turner till eternity!

Molly Weasley had cried a lot about the loss of her third son, but she was really happy with all the grandchildren she got. Parvati and Paul were her favourites as they reminded her so much of the son that she lost.

**THE END**


End file.
